


On the Mend

by BiteMeTechie (The_Injustice_Trinity)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-New 52, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Injustice_Trinity/pseuds/BiteMeTechie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane is very good at breaking things, but he is also good at fixing them...in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mend

**Author's Note:**

> _Yay, I'm finally getting around to posting to AO3. Awesome. Over the past year, I've offered myself up on one of my tumblrs to fill fic prompts in the DC Universe for readers, varying in length from a hundred to sixteen thousand-plus words. The project has been dubbed the Free For All Fic For All—or FFAFFA for short. This is one of those stories—and this is the boilerplate author's note you'll see on all of 'em._
> 
> _Prompt: Bane fixing his bear. This did NOT go as planned. Also, please let me know if the Spanish in this is mangled; I'm not so good with it._

The night is thick, balmy with the promise of rain that never comes on Santa Prisca. The light of a slivered moon trickles into the cell and glints off the sewing needle in his hands.

The needle goes up.

The needle comes down.

_Drip. Drip._

"Madre de Dios…" A voice pants in the dark, desperate, broken.

The needle goes up.

The needle comes down.

_Drip. Drip._

Sweat beads on Bane's forehead, gathering in his eyebrows, dropping to the stone floor of Peña Dura prison where it sizzles. Even in the darkness, the heat is unbearable.

The needle goes up.

The needle comes down.

"Por favor…." Another whisper of quiet desperation falls on deaf ears.

_Drip. Drip._

Osito lies somewhere nearby, the little teddy bear's stuffing spread on the ground.

Bane kneels beside him, one knee lodged in the back of his cellmate, a man named Alano, keeping him pinned beneath his weight. His are the hands that tore open the side of Osito. Hands that sought to ridicule, to shame, to _dominate_ the most vicious prisoner ever known to the Hard Rock.

The needle goes up.

The needle comes down.

"Misericordia!"

Bane smiles a mirthless smile in the dark, eyes hard, shining with the reflection of moonlight glinting off the needle. He twists his prisoner's arm a little harder, plunges the needle a little deeper, the blood comes a little faster.

_Drip. Drip._

Osito will be repaired, if it takes him until morning. Sewn and stuffed and good as new, his little bear will be his companion again.

But not yet.

First, Alano will feel the sting on his skin of every stitch he ripped out.

Every.

One.

And the needle goes up.

And the needle comes down.


End file.
